A Winter's Night
by xonceinadream
Summary: Police officer Blaine Anderson meets Sebastian after Sebastian slides his car off the icy roads into a ditch.


******Written for Prompt #16 Crime Fighting at Seblaine Sunday Challenge on Tumblr**. Also written for the adventchallenge on livejournal.

* * *

Blaine Anderson meets Sebastian Smythe a few days before Christmas. Sebastian's car is in a ditch and Sebastian is standing on the side of the road, looking annoyed and kicking at the snow that's on the ground. It's early morning hours and all Blaine really wants to do is get home to wrap the last few Christmas presents for the Christmas party that his parents are throwing tomorrow. Blaine dreads the thought of it but even telling them that he's working late hadn't gotten him out of it.

"It's about time," Sebastian snaps and Blaine has to set his jaw because he's really not in the mood for the attitude.

When he'd decided to become a police officer he had never imagined how unglamorous that it was truly going to be. There was less helping people, rescuing kids in need and catching criminals who hurt little old ladies and more directing traffic and giving drunk idiots tickets. Blaine tries to convince himself that he's still helping people but it doesn't really work and he's starting to hate going into work every day.

Blaine just sighs, stepping forward, having to steady himself for a moment and nobody should be out driving in this ice. He can barely walk across the road without falling onto his ass. "I'm sorry. Some of us choose to drive safely to avoid things like this. It took me a while to get here," Blaine responds with a roll of his eyes, knowing that he shouldn't stoop to Sebastian's level but he's tired and already frustrated.

"Like I meant to get into an accident. There was a dog in the road. Which I did tell the useless operator. She acted like I was drunk or something. Which I'm not," Sebastian says, sounding even more annoyed than before.

Looking at Sebastian for a minute, Blaine walks over to where he can see the marks on the ice and in the snow where the car had skidded and he can see the dog prints. It makes Blaine bite his lip, looking over at Sebastian and trying not to smile. He's dressed up considering the hour, complete with a suit and tie that looks nearly impeccable besides some wrinkling from sitting in the car. His hair is the worst part and it looks like Sebastian's been running his fingers through it for hours. To be fair, Blaine figures that he has been at least since the accident. All in all, he's not the type that Blaine would imagine would send his car into a ditch just for a dog in the road.

As if Sebastian can read Blaine's thoughts, he crosses his arms defensively over his chest. "I didn't actually realize that my car was going to slide out of control when I braked."

"Right," Blaine says with a grin and he looks over at the car and introduces himself. They go over the basics, filling out a report for insurance, calling a towing company that makes no promises on when they'll get the car considering how late it is and the ice and Sebastian makes a call to a few people to try to get a ride home, giving up after a while and slumping onto the ice. Blaine raises his eyebrows, surprised by the sudden show of emotion. "That looks cold."

Sebastian flips him off, glancing up when he realizes that he just flipped off a police officer and groaning, resting his head in his hands. "My Christmas couldn't get any worse. It really couldn't. You might as well just give me a ticket for doing that."

"How about we go discuss your crisis in my car. I'm freezing," Blaine responds easily, going to his car and getting into the driver's seat, turning the car on to start the heater. It's got to be below freezing outside and even with the large jacket he's wearing, he's got goosebumps on his skin.

For a minute, Blaine can see that Sebastian doesn't want to join him but then he rubs his arms and stands up. Sebastian takes a moment to brush shards of ice off the seat of his pants before he joins him in the car. "I'm not having a crisis." Blaine looks at Sebastian, raising his eyebrows and Sebastian hesitates before relenting. "I'm sorry. Suffice to say that my car sliding into a ditch is hardly the worst thing that's happened to me this Christmas season."

"Perhaps you should start driving better," Blaine jokes, turning the heat up another notch when he sees how Sebastian is shivering and he knows that Sebastian was waiting in the cold for a while.

Sebastian glares playfully at Blaine and Blaine is struck by how gorgeous that his eyes are. He'd noticed how good looking that Sebastian was as soon as he saw him. It had been pure attraction when he had first looked at him but normally he's good at pushing that down to face the job at hand. Now, he lets himself look. "Ha ha," Sebastian responds sarcastically, rolling his eyes and leaning back against the seat. "A bad breakup with the first guy I ever actually wanted to be their boyfriend and today was my fucking parent's holiday party. It was horrible because of course, they try to introduce me to all sorts of eligible women."

They both look surprised by Sebastian's outburst but then Sebastian just looks stubborn, as if he always spills his guts to attractive strangers in police uniforms. "Sounds like my parents," Blaine says simply, deciding not to comment on the fact. It seems that Sebastian just needs somebody to talk about and Blaine can relate and be that for him, he hopes.

Sebastian looks at Blaine then and Blaine can feel the way that he seems to be evaluating him. "Rich parents?"

"Mm-hmm. Private school and everything. Or, for a while anyway. I transferred to be with my boyfriend and never really looked back," Blaine says, glancing over at Sebastian.

"Same with me. Private school anyway. Never was interested in dating back then. And now it's a constant stream of girls who my parents say they approve of. As if I'm not a grown man who can make his own decisions. I'm not a teenager anymore."

Blaine nods and for a few moments, the two sit in silence. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Blaine finally asks since it seems that Sebastian isn't going to try to call anybody else. He can't just leave him out here on the side of the road and it gives him something to do. He just hopes that Sebastian lives somewhere that'll be relatively safe to get to.

Shrugging, Sebastian looks somewhat embarrassed and Blaine understands that he doesn't want to need a ride. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" Sebastian asks but Blaine doesn't take offense.

"You always do," Blaine responds, glancing over at Sebastian's car. "Is it all locked up and everything? Do you need anything out of it?"

Sebastian quickly shakes his head and Blaine watches as Sebastian slips and slides his way over to the car, grabbing a plastic bag from the trunk and shoving a few things into the bag. Blaine is nosy but he doesn't say anything as Sebastian slides back into the car, putting the bag between his feet. "I hate driving in the snow or ice. Never really liked driving much anyway," Sebastian says, obviously to fill up the silence.

Blaine shrugs because he's used to it. He's been driving for a while and he'd never really had a problem with driving in any conditions. Sure, driving in the ice sucks but after as much practice as he's had it's not that bad.

They make small talk as Sebastian directs Blaine to his home and it takes an impossibly long time before Blaine is pulling up alongside the curb. The sky is starting to lighten and Blaine doesn't even want to glance at the clock, hoping that he can go home quickly to get at least a bit of sleep before having to go to the holiday party of his parent's.

"Thanks for the ride," Sebastian says, looking over at Blaine as Blaine puts the car in park. The house is dark, all the curtains still open and no car in the driveway. "So are you single?"

Blaine lets out a choked laugh, not wanting to admit that he was just trying to find subtle clues of the answer to that in Sebastian's case. He's surprised that Sebastian just comes right out and asks it but Sebastian does seem the type from what he's learned about him. "I am."

Sebastian nods, grabbing his bag and Blaine feels a moment of disappointment before he pulls a scrap of paper and a pen out of the bag. He jots down something and hands it over to Blaine and Blaine realizes that it's his phone number. "Great. Call me sometime."

"Uh…" Blaine doesn't have the chance to respond before Sebastian is leaning forward, pressing his lips to Blaine's, thankfully closed, mouth. It's barely a kiss and there's an audible sound when Sebastian pulls away.

Still in shock, Blaine really can't respond now as Sebastian laughs, holding up one hand while opening the door with the other. "I'm sorry. Don't arrest me, officer. I just had to see that look on your face. Completely worth it."

"You are…" Blaine starts but he can't finish because Sebastian gets out of the car and Blaine doesn't know what just happened.

Sebastian gives him a wave, nearly falling as he gets up on the steps and opens his front door and Blaine waves back. He's nearing the time that he's going to be off and he really needs to not just stare at Sebastian's house but he can't quite help it. Looking down at the piece of paper, he pulls his cell phone out, typing out a quick text message telling Sebastian this is his number before he puts the car in drive.

He's still tired and somewhat miserable with a headache that won't go away and the knowledge that he's going to be paraded around to single girls that he just can't be attracted to but he doesn't care. Feeling his phone vibrate, he glances at the screen, reading that Sebastian is asking him out and he has to grin, stowing his phone to respond when he's not driving.

Thinking realistically, he's sure that nothing will happen between them but he can't help but hope. Why not? Maybe this stupid job with its ridiculous hours and boring jobs will have some sort of benefit. Probably not but he can certainly hope.


End file.
